


In Case You Ever Foolishly Forget

by beforeyouspeak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BDSM implications if your squint, F/F, Hermione grew up, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25469689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeyouspeak/pseuds/beforeyouspeak
Summary: Hermione has carved out a new life for herself that she loves. It isn’t complete, but it is a good life. When one of the most important person from her past shows up unexpectedly, Hermione has to decide if she can let her back in.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Andromeda Black Tonks
Comments: 7
Kudos: 190





	In Case You Ever Foolishly Forget

Hermione sat on the porch of her small cabin. She was framed in by tall trees. It felt like she could hear the falling of each drop of rain against the leaves. She breathed in the sweet air. She loved the way her home smelled while there was a storm rolling in. She felt enveloped in the peace of the life that she had chosen.

Leaving London, then England, and the life she knew behind was a drastic choice in the eyes of those that knew her best. But after the war, she was just so completely done with Wizarding Britain. She had given up her innocence and sacrificed her family for the greater good. Yet when the dust settled, there was a large faction that still strove to discriminate against her. Between that and the nightmares that plagued her sleep, she knew she couldn’t stay where she was if she wanted to survive.

She packed up the few belongings she cared about and booked a flight to the US. She arranged with the Magical Congress of the United States of America for the visa and other documentation she would need to stay long term. The first year, she traveled a lot. It was such a large country and so very different from her own. She enjoyed not being recognized at a glance even within magical communities. It was a freedom she hadn’t know since she was 12 years old.

She reluctantly took a job offered by MACUSA breaking and building wards. It was something she had gotten very good at during the war. She was so gifted that she negotiated to live extremely remotely and only work when she wanted to.

With the additional financial security, Hermione bought a expansive property in the Rocky Mountains. The little log cabin was extremely rustic when she first walked in, but she knew from the moment that she saw it that it was meant to be her’s. In between assignments, she worked both physically and magically on the structure. She took the inside back to the frame room by painstaking room. She removed the electric wiring and reinsulsated the structure for the long coming winters. Though she had left her magical community behind, she wanted to live a simple and magic centered life. She would burn wood and coal for heating and light with candles.

She procured the timber from her own land and learned to process it with the help of her friendly neighbors. Working with her hands was one of the few times that she felt the lingering effects of trauma retreat from the forefront of her mind. She put her blood and sweat into her home, not to mention its wards.

She owned 100 acres of the woods that surrounded her home. She walked the boundaries herself and installed bloodstones along the way making a true magical boundary that would keep her location and activities secret even from the strongest witches and wizards on Earth. Only those she invited in would be able find her.

She did not consider it a lonely life. She still spoke with her friends frequently and sent long letters to them. They didn’t understand her choices, but they could see that she was happy with the life that she built for herself.

Watching the rain had become one of her favorite activities during the fall. The first chills of winter could be felt on the breeze. Hermione knew that she needed to continue to stockpile her wood and fuel for the snow that would be coming. It had become one of her favorite pastimes, the simple preparation for winter. With the floo network connected to her fireplace, she had insurance that she could always get the things she needed and travel when she liked. But there was little that better than relying on herself.

She had only been home from her last assignment for a few hours and already she was feeling better. She had stripped out of the neat suit she wore and pulled on her jeans and flannel shirt. The wards she had worked on were complex and she was more than a little magically exhausted. She had been forced to tell the President of MACUSA that she would need two weeks off to recover. The President had looked at her knowingly. It had been a damn hard case and she quickly agreed to Hermione’s request.

Hermione was grateful for the storm. While she knew in practical terms that the electricity of it did not re-generate her magical stores, there was something about the tension in the air that made her able to feel her magical core more readily. It was a heady feeling that made Hermione want to linger outside even as the night continued to close in around her.

The snapping of a twig close to her house made her jump. She had set up wards that would generally keep most animals away. She didn’t want to damage the wildlife, but she preferred them a little further from her dwelling. After her initial testing of the ward, she hadn’t had a single instance of it not working. She picked up her wand from where she had set it down. She palmed it anxiously.

Now that she was paying attention, she could feel the presence of someone else. She could practically feel the hum of their magic against her skin. The fact that someone had gotten through her warding had her too nervous to be able to discipher the intent of their magic at the moment. Hermione decided that she would be cautiously defensive. She was largely anonymous in the US still and didn’t have any large security threat that she was aware of.

“Put down your wand, love.”

The familiar voice washed over Hermione in a rush of emotions. The tone was full of affection and familiarity that she had worked so very hard to forget.

“I know you aren’t going to use it on me, darling. Please lower it,” the witch said finally stepping into the light spilling out from the porch.

Andromeda Black was astoundingly pretty in her black rain slicker seemingly unbothered by the precipition falling from the sky. As she stepped on to the steps she lowered her hood so that Hermione could fully see her face.

“Where was the first place we kissed,” Hermione asked quietly.

Andi chuckled darkly.

“You climbed on my lap in my living room and snogged me until we lost track of time and were nearly caught.”

Hermione blushed at the memory and her choice of it as an identifying question.

“Why are you here?”

Hermione knew it wasn’t a very friendly greeting, but she had left England for a reason. It wasn’t all about needing to be away from Andi and what she couldn’t have, but it was certainly part of it.

“Invite me in,” the witch responded low and full of confidence.

Hermione looked her over carefully. The witch appeared to be under no duress, if anything she looked extremely pleased with herself. Her magic was calm and warm. Oh, and the things it made Hermione crave.

Hermione opened her door and wordlessly opened her arm in invitation. She watched as Andi cast a drying spell over herself before walking into Hermione’s home. Hermione followed her closing and locking the door behind them. Out of habit, she turned and began to cast her normal wards.

“Are there any ward that I need to repair outside,” Hermione asked without looking over her shoulder.

“No, darling. You know I can weave in between your wards without breaking them. No doubt in part, because I taught you how to cast many of them.”

Hermione nodded grateful enough not to have to go back out into the weather.

“Why are you here,” she asked when she turned.

Andi looked her over slowly and cocked her head as though she was deeply considering it.

“Did you truly believe that if you just up and left that I would never come looking for you. That after all we were to each other that I would never come and demand answers.”

Andromeda took a step towards Hermione.

“You left. Simply disappeared. I know that things were not simple between us and that you thought you could never have what you wanted, but you just left. You didn’t even say goodbye.”

As Andi spoke, Hermione could feel her irritation level rising. As Hermione stepped backwards, the witch continued to follow her until the wall behind her provided her with no more retreat. Andromeda stood nearly touching her stock-still waiting for a reaction.

“It was too hard,” Hermione admitted. “So many things were too hard. I didn’t even begin to know how to talk about it with you.”

“You found the time to tell your other friends, even if it was afterwards. I was under the impression that at the very least you valued me as a friend... never mind the rest.”

Hermione wanted to shrink back further. It was “the rest” that kept her from reaching out. There was no amount of explaining away that made her ache and desire for Andromeda to disapate.

“I didn’t think you would notice much,” Hermione said while raising her chin and attempting to look certain of herself.

Andi scoffed and stepped away.

“You know it makes me angry when you undervalue your worth, particularly to me.”

“Yes. I know,” Hermione answered simply. She knew all of Andi’s rules. She knew them almost as well as she knew her own name. If she was being entirely honest with herself, many of them were still abided by in her day to day life.

“So do you have a good excuse for leaving then? And intentionally keeping your location from me?”

Hermione had enough time to really regret that she hadn’t thought about how she would respond to this line of questioning. She was foolish enough to think that it would simply never happen.

“It was all too much, Andi. I was losing myself and my mind. And I couldn’t ask so much of you. You had a child to raise and grief of your own. You lost as much if not more than the rest of us.”

“How dare you make that decision for me, Hermione,” the older witch said visibly angry. “I can understand how an outsider might not understand what a violation that is, but you _know_ you don’t make decisions for me, don’t you.”

Hermione nodded her head immediately. She stilled it as soon as she realized what she had done.

“Then I suggest you tell me the real reason, Hermione.”

Though her voice was still stern, the anger had receded. Hermione looked up into the dark eyes and felt all of the desires and habits seeping back into her.

“You were too busy for me. And it was completely fair. Teddy deserved your attention and love. I was a burden that you didn’t need to take on.”

“Damn you, Hermione. You were never a burden. And you presume that I didn’t want and need you. We could have found a way.”

“Why are you here?”

“Are you really confused or do you need me to say it, little witch?”

The question, the name hung between them. The tension that had been simmering was now nearly overwhelming. As Hermione contemplated how she would answer, Andromeda looked at her sternly and raised an eyebrow. Hermione took a deep breath and dropped her eyes to the floorboards.

“I need you to say it,” she breathed out so quietly she wasn’t entirely sure if Andi would be able to hear it.

“Then lets be very clear,” Andromeda said stepping into her personal space again. “I am here, because you are mine.”

Hermione whimpered at the words. She had held such words in her heart with the grief that she would not hear them again. In spite of her best efforts she had never stopped wanting the older witch. It was so complicated at the time, that she had truly thought that leaving was the only path available to her. She wasn’t entirely convinced even now that there had been another option. But that wasn’t to say that she wasn’t happy to see Andi.

The warm arms that enveloped her and held her close were what finally broke down the carefully constructed walls Hermione had been clinging to. She melted into the embrace, breathing in deeply the scent of the witch. How the woman always smelled of ocean breeze was a mystery to her. She relaxed into the embrace, letting herself truly enjoy it. When they finally broke apart, Andi leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

“I want you to be clear on why I am here, Hermione. What we had was special. I want it back.”

“I... how?”

Andromeda looked at her like she was the most precious thing in the world. It both broke Hermione’s heart and made her want everything.

“Have you eaten?”

“Have I what,” Hermione was taken back by the question. She had almost expected Andromeda to go directedly after whatever it was that she had come for.

“Well, I will take that as a no.”

Andromeda smiled warmly and affectionately squeezed Hermione’s hand before letting go.

“If you will show me to the kitchen, I would be happy to make us something for dinner,” the witch continued as though it was the most natural thing in the world.

Hermione nodded and showed her the way. She had so many questions she wanted to ask, but it was going to take a few more minutes for her brain to catch up with what was going on. She wove silently through her house to the comfortable kitchen in the back of the house.

“My isn’t this lovely,” Andromeda commented taking in the kitchen. “How did you manage to find a magical house in such a remote location?”

“I didn’t,” Hermione said slowly. “It was a muggle house. I tore it back to the studs and retrofitted it. It was a good sort of therapy for me. And in the end, I also got my dream house. It’s become my sanctuary.”

“I can certainly see why. It’s lovely. I’m so very proud of the life that you have made for yourself.”

Hermione looked down at the ground. She knew her pleasure at the praise would be written all over her face. Andromeda’s compliments always meant more to her than anyone else’s. To have her attention again was quite the adjustment. One that Hermione still wasn’t sure if she was upset about.

She watched as Andromeda went through her cabinates and icebox gathering things as she went.

“I had half expected that you would be living here like some stereotypical American bachelor,” Andromeda said with her back turned. “I am pleased to see that you have a well stocked kitchen.”

“I like cooking for myself and being self reliant. It’s part of why I like this land and this life.”

Hermione’s voice was matter of fact in an attempt to not sound offended at the comment.

“How did you find where I live, Andi? I haven’t told anyone.”

“It has taken me quite a long time,” the witch said turning to look at Hermione. “News of you was scarce until I realised that all of your friends were talking to Molly about you. She always has been the mother hen to the lot of you. Molly and I have always been close. I think she knew exactly how much you mean to me and while she may not entirely understand why this is important, she did know that I was broken with you gone. Overtime you gave away enough information for me to have reasonable guesses about your general location. And the Black name does still carry some weight even in MACUSA. I admit there was a fair amount of bribery, but I needed to see you.”

Hermione knew she should be mad about the breach of trust, but there was something undeniably romantic about someone working so damn hard just to find her.

“I have to admit,” Andi continued, “that you were incredibly hard to find. I’ve been in the US for nearly a month now. I finally felt your magical presence tonight. I can’t explain it logically. But I wasn’t going to give up. And once I found the boundary of your wards, I knew I had done it.”

“I didn’t think anyone would every come looking,” Hermione said sounding small.

“Why? Because you told them not to? Because you wrote long letters about how beautiful your life is here? Because you don’t think you are worth the trouble?”

Tears pooled in Hermione’s eyes and she clamped her mouth shut.

“They would have come, you know? Now they would have wanted to drag you home, you are not wrong about that. They didn’t know how to find you, Hermione. But they don’t know you like I do, do they?”

Hermione shook her head no. She had never let anyone in the way she had let Andromeda in. It was both the best and worst thing she had ever done.

“And I had to wait until I had the sort of time that this will require of me. So that it could have my undivided attention. I knew why you left. I knew you thought Teddy needed so much of me that there wouldn’t be anything left for you. While I maintain, that I could have made it work. I wanted you to know that you are worth my whole focus.”

“What happened to Teddy?”

“Nothing aside from growing up. He started Hogwarts this year. His time is filled with the magic of being a first year. And before you say anything, while I am away he has both Draco and his auntie Narcissa. He is well loved and he knows where I am. He is a Black after everything is said and done. He knows why this is important.”

Hermioen stared back at her. She had no idea that Andromeda would have told anyone else about them.

“Who else knows,” she choked out.

“Only my family, Hermione. The Black family is close again as it once was. Both Narcissa and I have taken our name back. I won’t change Teddy’s, nor did Narcissa Draco’s, but we all know who we are.”

Hermione nodded. She had gathered from Sirius that there was a time when the Black family had been very close.

“They sent me to come find you. Or at least, Narcissa did. I think she is tired of my moping around. She tried to set me up with potential suitors at first, but I was so reistant that she eventually started asking questions. I am a little ashamed to say that she burst out laughing at the fact that I only appear to have a _thing_ for muggleborns. But she has been very open minded. I truly believe that she let the pureblooded furvor die with Bellatrix. It has been refreshing to have my family again and to live again fully within the magical community. It made for a very happy childhood for Teddy.”

“I am so glad,” Hermione said and found that she truly meant it.

The young boy had lost so much before he could even remember. She couldn’t have born taking all of that way from him or diminishing it in any way.

“And you, Hermione. Have you talked to anyone?”

“No. I don’t spend a great deal of time talking. I break wards, I build wards. I work outside and enjoy nature. I read books. But I haven’t made friends.”

“Then it sounds like it more than time for you to start talking,” Andi said gently.

“I wouldn’t know where to start.”

Andi paused chopping the vegetables to look at the witch.

“You know, I don’t think it matters where you start. Start talking, it will all come in time.”

Hermione took a deep breath considering the ways in which she might get out of the request. She treasured her silence. It had kept her safe and sane. She never had to face down the things that haunted her. She knew that it wasn’t the healthiest way of dealing, but it had kept her from having another breakdown.

“Hermione...”

Andromeda’s tone had shifted. Gone was the simple polite request of a friend. She was demanding now in her quiet way. It was the tone that made Hermione’s knees tremble. It made her want to give up her control.

“I wouldn’t know where to began,” Hermione said spilling the words out quickly. “I’ve been very quiet for a very long time.”

“You’ve been running from everything,” Andi said still firm and low.

“Yes. I have been. At first, I was just desperate and coping any way that I could. But now its habit. I am not sure it if something that I want to give up. My life here is happy.”

“Is it complete? Do you have everything that you want?”

Hermione looked at her feet.

“Look me in the eye, Hermione. Tell me you are happy without me, without your old life and I will walk out that door and I will never come back. It is entirely up to you.”

The tears that Hermione had been holding back ran down her face.

“I can’t tell you that,” she whispered swiping the water from her face.

“I love you, Hermione. I never stopped. So talk to me,” Andromeda said closer than a moment before.

A sob ripped from what felt like the depth of her soul and Hermione stepped into Andromeda’s open arms.

Andi held her close and let her cry. She was warm and solid, as she always had been. And Hermione felt safe in the way she hadn’t in years.

“This doesn’t mean that you get out of talking, Hermione.”

Hermione chuckled through her tears. It was just like Andi to not be distracted from her goal. Hermione wasn’t really trying to get out of anything. She would try to find the words, just because Andi had asked. But there was still so much pain that she hadn’t dealt with. And the idea of being laid bare was fucking terrifying after learning to compartmentalise so well.

“I want to tell you everything,” she whispered.

Andi hummed and held her closer for a moment.

“I am glad,” she said as they separated. “Let’s have dinner and light a fire. It’s going to be a long night, I think. What would you like to drink?”

Hermione smiled a watery smile and went about getting them drinks.

* * *

Hermione took great care with setting up the fire as she did every night. She did most of the work the muggle way, but she was not yet accucsomted to having someone Watching her work. She dusted off her knees and cast the spell starting the fire.

“You have grown so much,” Andromeda said from the couch across the room.

Hermione smiled at the compliment.

“I have not been wasting time. I learned so much working on this house. Things that I would never have needed to know. Magic beyond what had been taught to me. And the wards I have worked on. They have taken me down paths of magic. Some of it ancient, both light and dark. I don’t think I expected to find what I thought would be my life’s work here.”

“I knew you would be gifted at warding, but your skill is even beyond what I could have imagined. You have quite the reputation around the world for it. I’m afraid you have given MACUSA every reason to be very secretive about you. Every magical government in the world would like to steal you away, not to mention the ministry. Draco tells me that the minister bemoans not having a warder as good as they have in the US.”

“I had no idea,” Hermione said surprised that her success had become well known. She had imagined that the people she worked for wanted to keep her a secret. She had been on several high profile cases lately, the kind that aurors were likely to brag about solving.

“Yes, well. Rarely are people able to stay quiet when they have something that they know everyone else wants.”

Hermione chuckled. It was true. The magical governments were all run by ego driven individuals.

“Tell me, Hermione,” Andromeda said leaning forward. “Why have you not carved out a proper life here? I know you have a career and a beautiful home, but no friends that you’ve mentioned. And you are certainly acting like I am the first woman to have ever crossed your threshold.”

Hermione looked at her steadily trying to sort through her options. Andromeda knew exactly what she was doing. She was trying to draw Hermione out into offering the kind of information that she only shared with Andromeda. There had been a time when she would have been trained to just spill all of her secrets, but years had passed and she had built back some of the walls that Andi had scaled. The question was if she wanted to bring them down, just because the witch asked. There was risk and reward in everything in life. The decision she had to made was if Andi was worth the risks. If what they had and what they could have now was potentially worth the embarrassment or worse.

“Andi,” Hermione began.

She half wanted to beg the witch not to ask that question and not to demand an answer from her. She suspected that Andi knew the answer to the question already.

“Answer, Hermione. I have been listening to you verbally dance all night long. It’s been quite long enough. It is time that you started being honest with us both.”

“There is no way I can get out of this,” Hermione asked meekly.

“Not unless you are planning to kick me out of this house and want me to walk away. That is the only way that it isn’t going to be discussed. You always have a choice, Hermione. You know that.”

Hermione did know. There was a weight to being able to say no at anytime and knowing that it would be listened to as seriously as Andi was describing.

“I didn’t want to build a new community. I may not have felt like I could stay in England, but that didn’t mean that I was ready to forget you all or what you meant to me. How would any other friends ever measure up to the people that I went through hell and back with.”

“Then why did you hold us all at arms length.”

THe older witch was beginning to raise her voice in years of pent up frustration.

“Because I couldn’t sleep any more. I was having nightmares every night. Of my torture at your sister’s hands, of everyone I loved dying. I was falling apart,” Hermione yelled back.

“Why did you leave? We would have helped you. You think we didn’t all suffer from nightmares? We did. Everyone of us has gottten help. We would have done the same for you. Damn it, Hermione. Why are you so fucking stubborn,” Andi said with a huff.

“I did get help for what that is worth. After I got here, after I stopped travelling. MACUSA supplied me with a wonderful mediwitch. I don’t have as many nightmares now. I am not a complete idiot. I just wasn’t ready when I was in London. I didn’t feel like I could breathe. Everyone wanted something from me. Everyone needed me to be strong. And I couldn’t be any more. There wasn’t anything left of me. I had to leave.”

“So why then have you not found love,” Andi spat. “You are a hell of a catch. You are one of the smartest witches I have ever met. You are honourable and kind. Why are you alone?”

“Because I can’t fucking replace you that easily, Andromeda! I gave you some of the most secret and sacred parts of myself. How could I turn around and give to someone else what was already your’s. I don’t know what kind of relationship you remember us having, but I can’t imagine how dating someone else would even be possible.”

Hermione rarely raised her voice, but this was a particularly sore spot. She had wanted to date. She wanted to feel love and romance. But every time she thought about it, she felt the pull of Andromeda even from across an ocean. There was more to what was between them. If it wasn’t strictly magical, there was a magic between them. There was something in the dark eyes of the woman in front of her that kept and held her in a way that she was certain now was unbreakable.

“Hermione,” Andromeda growled. “What does that mean?”

“Fuck you, Andromeda. If you can’t feel the pull between us, maybe I have finally actually gone crazy. I can’t date anyone else. I can’t fuck anyone else, because all I can think about is you. When I can’t sleep, its your arms that I dream are around me. How can I lie to someone about that? How could I bring anyone else into this? Why are you so insistent that I should?”

“Oh, I don’t want you to have _anyone_ else, Hermione. I think you know me well enough to know that is true. But I wanted to know exactly where you are on it. Because I came across an ocean to look for you. I had to know if it was for nothing. If I would go home broken hearted.”

“And will you,” Hermione said hotly.

“No. No, I don’t think I will, Hermione.”

“Damn you, Andi.”

“I still want you, Hermione. That has never changed. If you need to spend some time fighting the feeling, that’s fine. Just don’t keep me waiting too long.”

Hermione forgot how to breathe at the idea of Andi leaving tonight.

“Please, please don’t go. Please,” she forced out. She hated begging, even Andromeda.

The older witch breathed deeply.

“I am not leaving tonight. But I need for you to be very clear on what your intent is.”

“This is all such a surprise...”

“Stop over thinking, Hermione. What is it that you want?”

“You. I want you. I always want you. Please, Andi.”

The anger and defensiveness drained out of her. She just wanted the witch. She didn’t really want to think about long term consequences or what it might mean. But she had missed the steady and all consuming presence of the woman in front of her. She wanted to drown in the feeling of them together. She wanted to feel whole in the way that she only did in Andi’s care.

She did something she had never done before with this witch, she scooted closer and claimed her lips. She kissed slowly tasting and savouring her. Before they had always been rushed, half afraid of being interrupted. She wanted to know Andromeda more fully than she had before. She didn’t just want what they had back. Hermione wanted more than she had been able to have before.

Andi let her kiss for a few minutes, but just as Hermione was feeling ready to escalate, she swept the control of the kiss away. Hermione swallowed a moan at the witch’s assertion. She shuddered when Andi bit her lower lip almost too hard. She couldn’t stop her hips from jerking in response.

“Oh my beautiful girl,” Andi said drawing back just enough to pet Hermione’s face. “I want you, too. And I’m going to have you right here, aren’t I?”

Hermione nodded automatically. She didn’t think that her legs were currently capable of carrying her upstairs to her bedroom at the moment.

“Mmm,” Andi hummed. “I think you should get undressed for me, don’t you? You remember how don’t you?”

Hermione shuddered. She hadn’t thought about what it would be like to _really_ be with Andromeda again. And she had maybe thought after the kiss that she might be more in control than it was looking like now. She stood attempting to gain her balance again. She slowly unbuttoned her shirt, revealing that she hadn’t bothered to put on a bra when she got home. She let the flannel shirt fall carelessly to the ground. She was willing to strip for the witch, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to rebel a little. She kicked of her shoes and began at the button on her jeans. She unzipped them slowly looking Andromeda directly in the eyes. She wiggled the fabric down her legs until she could kick them off. She stood for a moment in just her underwear, letting the witch in front of her look her fill. She stayed like that until Andromede met her eyes and raised a warning eyebrow. With a smirk, Hermione pushed her underwear down. She stood nude in front of her lover for the first time in years. She felt no reason to be shy about it and didn’t wilt away from the attention.

“Come here, Hermione,” Andromeda said huskily and patted her lap.

Hermione happily straddled Andromeda. She steadied herself with her hands on her shoulders, but as she sat down, she made sure to grind down on Andromeda’s lap. She knew she was making the fabric of her pants went.

“Oh, Hermione. Are you going to be a brat all evening? You do remember what I do with brats, don’t you?”

Hermione shuddered at the memories. She knew exactly what Andromeda would do with brats. She remembered climaxes held off for what felt like hours. She remembered the sting of Andi’s hand on her ass. She remembered the witch pushing into her and making her come fast and hard.

“I remember,” she said breathlessly.

“Then be good, Hermione. I would hate to have to punish you tonight. It has been so long, and I had rather imagined how good you would taste.”

“Fuck,” Hermione squeaked and attempted to stay still.

“Oh is that what you want, Hermione? You want me to touch you? How long has it been since you last came?”

“Yes. Fuck, yes. I want you, Andi. I want you to do anything, please. I want to come. It’s been.... I don’t know a couple of weeks, maybe longer. The last case I had was long and tiring,” Hermione said speaking in half gasps as hands trailed over her naked body.

“That wasn’t too hard to admit, was it? Oh you are so responsive. Maybe even more so than I remember,” Andi said reverently. “Don’t worry, Hermione. You will come so many times tonight that the only name you will remember is mine.”

Andi pulled her down for another kiss. But this time, Hermione was simply attempting to keep up with the pace of the kiss. She let the witch consume her. When they broke for air, Hermione was on the edge of a climax that she wanted so badly.

“Lift up your hips, Hermione,” Andromeda said quietly.

Hermione lifted up slightly. It was just enough room for Andi to slip her hand between her legs. The witch placed two fingers at her entrance.

“Sink down on my fingers, Hermione.”

Hermione lowered her hips slowly taking Andromeda’s fingers in her. She whimpered as they entered her. It had been so long since she had something inside of her.

“Oh my, darling. You are tight. I am going to enjoy making you stretch for me. Be a good witch and fuck yourself on my fingers. I want to watch you get close,” Andi said keeping her fingers still inside of her.

Hermione leaned more heavily on Andromeda to stay up right. She held on to the back of the couch for leverage and did exactly as the witch had said. She slid herself up and down at the perfect pace that had her panting within a few strokes. It was so easy to let go with the witch who was under her and kissing her neck while she undulated. The feeling of Andromeda’s warm breath against her skin made her even wetter.

“I feel good in you, don’t I? It’s like you were made for me, isn’t it?”

“Fuck, Andi. Please, it feels so good. _You_ feel so good.”

“Not yet, Hermione. You are not allowed to come yet. Keep moving your hips. I don’t know how you could have possibly thought that tonight would be easy. You left me... years ago. I’m generous, so I will let you come. But. Not. Yet.”

Hermione grunted attempting not to whine and kept moving her hips. She did her very best to keep her rhythm consistent, knowing that Andromeda would only prolong it if she tried to go easy on herself.

“I’m impressed at how much you remember. You are a good girl, Hermione. You are dripping down my fingers. How close are you?”

“Fuck. I’m...” Hermione sucked in a deep breath. “Andi. It’s building. Please, please let me come.”

Andromeda placed her free hand around Hermione’s hips keeping her still and leaned towards Hermione capturing her lips. The kiss was slow and wet, making Hermione feel desperate to move her hips again, but she was held fast. She sunk into the kiss focusing on the tongue dipping cleverly into her mouth. She gasped when the fingers inside her twisted and started thrusting. The arm around her kept her still. The pleasure burned through her and she had no escape. Not that she wanted one.

“Hermione, look at me,” the witch demanded.

Hermione did her best to force her eyes open, which took considerable effort. Andromeda’s face was close and her eyes burned with intensity.

“I love you,” Hermione whispered breathless.

It was the best truth she knew about Andromeda. There were many reasons she had left and stayed away, but it never erased the love from her heart.

The fingers inside her faltered for only a moment, before pushing harder and more insistently.

“Hermione,” Andromeda said in a low voice, “come for me.”

The young witch stopped holding back the building pressure, allowing it to consume her. She held on to Andi for support as the climax washed over her leaving her trembling. She sighed as fingers were slowly drawn out of her and she was embraced tightly. She attempted to slow down her breathing and reign in her shaking muscles. She felt her eyes fill with tears, but she managed to keep them in check. She focused on the soothing patterns that Andi’s hands were tracing over her back and ass.

“You didn’t have to say you loved me to get me to let you come,” Andromeda whispered in a tone that Hermione couldn’t decide if it was teasing or not.

“That’s not why I said it,” she shifted back so that she could see the witch’s face. “You came a very long way and it couldn’t have been easy. I didn’t want you to think that you traveled all this way for nothing.”

“Oh, Hermione,” Andromeda said cupping her face affectionately. “I would have been perfectly satisfied knowing you were well.”

Hermione raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

“Well, perhaps not perfectly satisfied,” Andromeda said chuckling. “But you know what I mean.”

“Yes, I do. Maybe I can do something about that perfectly satisfied in the mean time,” Hermione said bravely. It is not something that she would have asked before. But times had changed and she had changed along with them.

Andromeda smirked.

“By all means, Hermione. Do your worst.”

Hermione hadn’t exactly known what kind of response she was going to get. She had expected perhaps more guidance, but she wasn’t going to turn down free access to Andromeda’s body. She moved off the witch’s lap and sat down next to her on the couch. She pulled the pretty face to her again kissing her while working on her clothing. She needed Andromeda naked and glowing in the light of the fire. The shirt and bra were easily discarded and Hermione cupped her lover’s breasts. It had been so long since she had been able to touch her. She was every bit as beautiful as she remembered. The nipples hardening in the palms of her hands begged to be twisted and pulled. She applied less than gentle pressure and enjoyed the sounds spilling from Andromeda’s mouth now that Hermione’s mouth was on her neck.

Hermione enjoyed the gasps and moans sounding through her usually quiet house. She turned Andi’s body and gently guided her to lay down on her back. Hermione scrambled down her, quickly undoing her shoes and pants pulling them off. She wanted to feel the full expanse of their skin together. While she had already come once hard, she was already craving contact with the witch again. When she looked back at the beautiful face, she was met with a very smug look. She had no choice but to kiss it off, while settling her leg in between the witch’s.

Hermione ground down and moved her leg until she found the angle that made Andi move against her. The wetness against her leg was undeniable proof of how much she was physically desired.

“Oh Andi,” she moaned as she started kissing and nipping her way down her neck.

She took her time mapping out the strong collar bones and bit hard enough at least once to leave a mark on the pale skin of her lover. She enjoyed how Andi’s nails were scratching down her back. It made her press more firmly into the witch. She wasn’t going to be made to rush, but she didn’t mind the additional escalation in the slightest.

She abandoned the collar bones for the breasts that she had so enjoyed a few minutes before. She took a nipple in her mouth and sucked it gently before biting down. The arching of the back beneath her was thrilling. She repeated the motion on the other breast, alternating until a hand on her head began to push her down.

“You are teasing, Hermione,” Andromeda said in a no nonsense tone.

“I am. You are right. Don’t worry, Andi. I will let you come tonight,” she said lightly.

“Hermione Granger,” Andromeda’s tone contained more warning now. “Don’t make me regret...”

Hermione deftly cut off whatever threat might have been coming out of her mouth by pulling her clit into her mouth and sucking strongly. The complete freeze of the body beneath her was exactly what Hermione had been hoping for. She relaxed her mouth and started licking methodically around Andromeda’s center before dipping her tongue inside her.

“Oh fuck,” the older witch moaned. “I have missed your mouth, Hermione.”

Hermione moaned at the comment causing Andi to jerk her hips. She repositioned her arms to keep the witch still while she continued to work her tongue against the wet skin. When Andromeda’s breathing became irregular, Hermione focused her tongue on the witch’s clit and snuck two fingers neatly inside of her. The reaction was nearly instantaneous. Andromeda clenched around her fingers hard before the ripples of climax echoed through her.

Hermione gentled the movement of her tongue, but was determined to clean up the mess she had made. When she was satisfied that she had tasted everything Andromeda had to offer, she leaned her cheek against a pale still trembling thigh and closed her eyes. Being with Andromeda felt like home.

“Come back up here,” Andromeda grumbled after a few minutes. “I want to hold you.”

Hermione moved back up, settling between Andi and the back of the couch pressed comfortably against her. She tucked her face into the pale neck, kissing it softly.

“I love you,” she breathed out quietly.

Andromeda held her closer still and kissed the top of her head.

“I love you, little witch. It isn’t possible for us to solve everything tonight, but I need you to know that I plan on solving all of it. We have the time we need to sort it out. But for now, I would like to see your bedroom.”


End file.
